


Seeing You for the First Time (Again)

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, because i'm the soppiest, seeing you for the first time again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz is panicking when he gets the call that Simon is in the hospitalor: Simon is drugged to the gills and he really likes the guy at his bedside
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Seeing You for the First Time (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 14 prompt: Favourite trope

**Baz**

The sheer panic I felt when Penny called and told me Simon was in the hospital was like nothing I’d ever felt before. He’d been late home, but that was nothing unusual so I hadn’t thought much about it. Then, when Penny called and just said  _ there’s been an accident _ . They called it ‘accident’ when Mum was murdered, too, so hearing that wasn’t exactly reassuring. This time it wasn’t life-threatening, but still serious enough to warrant being admitted for a while - and surgery. 

When I finally managed to make my way through the holiday traffic, to the hospital and then further into the private room Simon had been given, I think that was the first time I breathed properly since Penny had called. He was a sight for sore eyes. I didn’t notice how much I was shaking until I reached out my hand to grab the one of his that looked the least damaged. Careful of all the medical equipment crisscrossing the bed, I held onto him for dear life. His or mine, I couldn’t say.

“What  _ happened _ ?” I finally spoke, turning to look at Penny. She looked mostly unscathed, the only visible proof something had happened was a butterfly bandage, telling tales of a split eyebrow. 

“Car crash,” she said tiredly, looking more wan and tired than I had ever seen - the exam periods in university included. 

“Why were you in a car?” I realised I sounded accusing, and that was the last thing I wanted to be at this moment. “Sorry, I know this isn’t your fault, I’m just… sorry.”

“I know, Baz, I know, it’s a lot - but I’m no less stressed than you are. That’s my best friend lying there, you know,” she said, more understanding than I deserved. I nodded, turning my head to look at Simon again. He looked peaceful where he was, but I had a feeling he was drugged to the gills. I couldn’t help myself, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, so gently, barely in contact with his skin. From behind me, I heard Penny clear her throat before continuing. “I picked him up on the way home, we said we’d walk together today. We’d just gotten to that little bookstore, you know the one? A cab ran off the road, clipped a lamppost and then - he hit Simon head-on, Baz. I don’t know how he survived.”

It’s the way her voice breaks as she stops talking that made me take notice of something other than my sleeping boyfriend - I had to say  _ sleeping _ because if I said comatose I’ll start crying - and when I turned around she looked like she was breaking apart at the seams. I could admit it was painful to tear myself away but - Simon would berate me if I didn’t see to his best friend, especially when she was crying and shaking. 

I hugged her, pulling her against me and rocking slightly, side to side - I could remember my Mum and then my aunt Fiona soothing me like this, and could only hope it was the way to do it. Murmuring meaningless nothings, I let her cry, feeling her tears soak my shirt through and through. It didn’t take long until she had cried herself to sleep. Thanking everything I could think of, and then again for good measure, that she was as tiny as she was, I managed to lift her and carry her to the slightly more comfortable armchair in the corner of the room. She stayed sleeping as I put her down and tucked one of the scratchy hospital blankets around her.

I sat down again, in the same chair that I had left when Penny started crying, and took hold of Simon’s hand. I must have dozed off, because all of a sudden I startled awake. At first I wasn’t certain of where I was or what had woken me, but then I recognised the hospital room. The armchair where I had left Penny was empty, but otherwise everything was the same as when I had fallen asleep. A muted groan, however, proved the opposite.

“Simon?” I asked hesitantly, leaning over him. It was to my immense relief I could see his eyelids flutter, the same way they always did right before he woke up and opened them. “C’mon Simon, time to wake up.”

“Wha,” he groaned, opening and closing his eyes a few times. When he managed to hold them open, it was very obvious that he had issues focusing on what he was looking at. “Where’m I?”

“You’re in the hospital, Simon, there was a car crash,” I said carefully. I didn’t exactly know the etiquette of telling accident victims of their circumstances - maybe it was with them as with people who sleepwalk, and you should just let them come back on their own? I was gratified to see Simon at least try to focus his gaze on me, more so still when he lit up when seeing me.

“Hey there,” he said with the tone he used when trying to be suave. I was a bit confused, to say the least, because I didn’t think this was the optimal place to be flirting, but I nevertheless smiled encouragingly at him. “Are you the nurse? I’ve heard about Dr Dreamy, but I didn’t know there was a Nurse Smoking, too.”

I couldn’t do anything but laugh, honestly. It was the most unexpected way I’d ever been flirted with, and the fact that my boyfriend was doing it was the real kicker. 

“You’re a scoundrel, Simon Snow, and make no mistake,” I laughed and I couldn’t help but brush his hair out of his face. 

“No but seriously, you’re like. Gorgeous? What’s your name, Nurse Smoking?” he said, nigh-on leering at me. It struck me then that he wasn’t joking. He genuinely had no idea who I was.

“My name is Baz,” I replied, mostly on autopilot. I released his hand in favour of scrubbing my hand down my face, and when I looked at him again he had a gutted look on his face. At first I thought he was in pain, but then I realised that he was looking at my left hand, eyes looked to the ring he’d given me.

“Oh. You’re - engaged? Married? Who’s the lucky sod?” It was a bit of a confidence booster, to be fair, just how jealous he seemed of my theoretical fiancé. 

“I am engaged, yeah, to an amazing man who I love with all my heart,” I said. I couldn’t help but tease him, just a little. He looked heartbroken, and if I had had any worries about our relationship they would’ve been assuaged by now. “Oh, honey, it’s you. I’m engaged to you, Simon.”

“To me?” he asked, eyes wide enough I thought they’d pop out in his surprise. “I landed you? Are you  _ kidding _ ?”

“No, love, we’ve been together for five years now.” I smiled fondly at him, grabbing his hand again. His thumb started stroking the back of my hand, seemingly on automatic. He was staring at me, seemingly enraptured.

“I am such a lucky bastard,” he murmured, and I don’t think I was meant to hear it.

“I think I’m just as lucky, really.” I leant in to kiss his forehead, and when I sat up straight again he’d fallen back asleep. Still holding his hand, I did the same, now much more hopeful everything would work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the video when it went viral, and I _adore_ the fics based on it


End file.
